Mega Man: Wily Traitors
Mega Man: Wily Traitors is a fan game by BlueDragonClassic. When some Robot Master decides to quit working for Dr. Wily, Wily decides to terminate them. A game where you get to play as your favorite robot masters. Selecting the Team You start by making a team of 3 diffirent robot masters (ex. Quick Man, Heat Man, Cut Man). Then later, you can choose 2 more(Elec Man, Shadow Man), and later on, you can choose another 2(Guts Man, Snake Man). Later on again, the final 3 join the team, but you don`t get to choose, the three that join are Mega Man, Proto Man, and Bass. Gameplay Style You decide between side scroller, freeform, and RPG. Side scroller is obvious. Freeform is when you can move in all directions, not just left and right. In RPG, you decide side scroller RPG and freeform RPG. Touching an enemy in RPG gameplay starts a battle. Battle Style Side scroller battles are the same as the fights in the Mega Man games. In freeform, fights are similar but you can move in any of the directions. In RPG, you choose which attack to use. RPG style is where robot masters have skills that can effect the battle diffirently. Battles can be 1 on 1, 2 on 2, or 3 on 3. Settings As in the places where you go. Wily`s Fortress Where your team of three escape from. The bosses are from Mega Man games 1-3. The easiest stage. Help by adding the traps and enemies. City After your team escape, you can choose the two robot masters that decide to also run away. The bosses are from Mega Man games 4-6. A tricky stage. Help by adding the traps and enemies. Forest Trying to hide away in the forest to think of a plan to get revenge on Wily for always sending them to losing battles. You can choose two more robot masters and thats it. The bosses are from Mega Man games 7, 8, and Mega Man and Bass. This is a maze level. Help by adding the traps and enemies. On The Way To Light`s Lab When they decide to join Mega Man and Dr. Light, they run into Mega Man, Proto Man, and Bass. They join your team after you battle them. There are no sorts of traps, but plenty of enemies. Help by adding the enemies. Wily`s Fortress Stage One The easiest of the 4 stages. You can teach the any first three you chose a special attack in this stage if he was from Mega Man 1-3. Help by adding the traps and enemies. Wily`s Fortress Stage Two Harder than stage one but easier than stage three. Teach any of the three you first chose a special attack if they are from Mega Man games 4-6. Help by adding the traps and enemies. Wily`s Fortress Stage Three The hardest stage. You can teach one of the first three robot masters from Mega Man games7, 8, and Mega Man and Bass a special attack. Help by adding the traps and enemies. Wily`s Fortress Stage Four An arena where you automaticly fight Dr. Wily. Wily`s machine has three forms. Help by adding the machines` appearances, attacks, and weaknesses. Skill Attacks Put a robot master and the skill attack here, I need help. They get their skills at Fortress Stage One. *Quick Man: Speed Strike - can attack twice. *Heat Man: Fire Shield - cuts wood, ice, and fire damage in half for 5 turns. *Cut Man: Scissor Guard - if the enemy does a physical attack, the foe takes damage. *Elec Man: Static - water enemies take damage each turn as long as its effect lasts. *Shadow Man: Stealth Ambush - attacks a random foe or heals a random team member. *Guts Man: Knock Out Punch - a punch that either leaves half HP or kills in one hit. *Snake Man: Pit Viper - fire foes take damage each turn as long as its effect lasts. *Mega Man: Solar Strike - a buster shot that either Burns or Blinds. *Proto Man: Reflecter Shield - can reflect none physical attacks, or lessen damage. *Bass: Beam Strike - shoots an energy beam that may cause Cringing. *Ice Man: Ice Shield - cuts air, wood, and water damage in half for 5 turns. *Bomb Man: Sleep Bomb - a bomb that damages and puts foes to Sleep. *Fire Man: Fist Of Fire - a fiery punch that can cause a Burn. *Time Man: Clock Strike - throws clock hands that can cut HP in half. *Oil Man: Oil Tsunami - very powerful, kills fire foes in one hit. *Metal Man: Metal Slicer - very powerful, can safely free frozen teammates. *Air Man: Tornado Trap - Traps foes in a damaging tornado. *Bubble Man: Bubble Barrage - always causes cringing. *Crash Man: Crash Shield - damages foe if attacked by a physical attack. *Flash Man: Thunder Flasher - Blinds and Paralysis foes. *Wood Man: Wood Roller - a wood attack that can Flatten. *Needle Man: Poison Needle - an attack that can cause Poison. *Magnet Man: Magnet Paralyzer - paralysis foes when he is physically attacked. *Gemini Man: Double Strike - attacks two times. *Hard Man: Smashing Punch - can cause foes to cringe. *Top Man: Top Shield - cuts air, water, and earth damage in half. *Spark Man: Spark Stabber - an electrical stab that can leave foes Stabbed. *Bright Man: Blinding Flash - blinds foes. *Toad Man: Toad Stomp - Flattens and makes a foe Cringe. *Drill Man: Rock Drill - a powerful attack that kills earth foes in one hit. *Pharaoh Man: Quick Sand - kills foes in 3 turns. *Ring Man: Ring Cutter - cuts foes HP in half with a ring. *Dust Man: Vacuum Blower - blows away foes and forces them to flee. *Dive Man: Deep Dive - protects the team from attack for one turn and Confuses foes. *Skull Man: Psycological Warfare - Paralysis foes with a death glare. *Gravity Man: Zero Gravity - foes can`t use earth attacks. *Wave Man: Flood Wave - foes can`t use fire and injures fire enemies. *Stone Man: Rock Rebuild - recovers health by rebuilding his body. *Gyro Man: Chopper Wind - makes a wind shield, but is ineffective against earth. *Star Man: Meteor Shower - a powerful attack that can cause a Burn. *Charge Man: Coal Burner - damages and Burns the foe. *Napalm Man: Fire Kick - a fiery kick that can cause a Burn. *Crystal Man: Shining Blinder - Blinds foes with a crystal. *Blizzard Man: Snow Stomp - an icy stomp that Flattens foes. *Centaur Man: Quadruple Stomp - an attack that cuts HP in half and Flattens. *Flame Man: Petroleum Shooter - all foes are Oil Drenched. *Knight Man: Shield Guard - can protect any teammate for one turn. *Plant Man: Vine Trapper - Traps foes with vines that suffocate. *Tomahawk Man: Feather Cutter - cuts foes HP in half with feathers. *Wind Man: Wind Blower - forces foes to flee by blowing them away. *Yamato Man: Karate Chop - causes foes to Cringe from a karate chop. Suggestions Here are some suggestions for Robot Master skills by ShyKidtheFireSpirit. *Burst Man: Trap Bubble - Causes foes to be Bubbled. *Cloud Man: Storm Surge - Damages Lightning enemies. Foes cannot use Fire attacks. *Junk Man: Armor Scrap - Steals Defense from an enemy. *Freeze Man: Cooldown - Recharges HP, but wastes your turn. *Slash Man: Animal Instinct - Immediately dodges the next physical attack. *Spring Man: Shock Absorber - Raises your evasion, and lowers the power of enemy attacks. *Shade Man: Full Moon - Inflicts Nightmare status to all enemies. *Turbo Man: Sound Barrier - Damages an enemy with a physical attack. May cause the Burn status effect. *Tengu Man: High Flier - Immunity to Earth attacks, and next physical attack has increased power. *Clown Man: Stunning Performance - Confuses/Blinds all enemies, or puts them to sleep. *Grenade Man: Self-Destruct - Everyone takes damage, friend or foe. *Frost Man: Ice Shield - Defends from attacks, but a fire attack will melt the shield. *Sword Man: Spin Rush - Multiple-hit attack on a single enemy. *Search Man: Laser Beacon - Throws a beacon. Two turns later, a massive beam will hit all enemies for massive damage. This has a chance of failure. *Astro Man: Anti Freezer - Foes can't use Ice attacks. *Aqua Man: Salt Water - Damages enemies, especially lightning-elementals. *Cold Man: Freeze Drive - Restores HP to both self and any other Ice-elemental in the area. Damages fire-types. Three-turn recharge. *Dynamo Man: Strobe Lights - Blinds and paralyzes all enemies. *Magic Man: Wheel of Misfortune - Deals a random amount of damage to a random target. May also heal enemies or damage allies. *Ground Man: Drill Striker - Damages an enemy if he is on the ground. *Pirate Man: ARRRrrrgh!! - Cannonball fire damages an enemy. Also inflicts Berserk on self. *Burner Man: Vengeful Flames - Inflicts damage equivalent to HP lost. *Mega Man: Buster Ball - Damages an enemy, may inflict Cringe. *Proto Man: Fierce Tango - A defense-piercing attack on a random target. *Bass: Treble Booster - Increase Power as you fly off the ground Special Attacks To use, they have to replace their signature attack to learn these. I need help with special attacks by adding the others. * Quick Man: Double Boomerang - throws two Quick Boomerangs. * Heat Man: Blue Fire - extremely hot flames that always Burn. * Cut Man: Slash Cutter - uses the scissor as a sword and slashes multiple times. * Elec Man: Thunder Doom - one hit kill attack with lightning. * Shadow Man: Kunai Storm - throws alot of kunai knives at all foes. * Guts Man: Hyper Arm - throws enough boulders that could qualify for an avalanche. * Snake Man: Search Cobras - a variant of the Search Snake that always poisons. * Ice Man: Ice Cutter - cuts foe`s HP in half with a stregthend Ice Slasher. * Bomb Man: Blast Bomb - a bomb that gaurantees a Burn. * Fire Man: Fire Typhoon - one hit kill attack with Fire Storm. * Time Man: Time Paralyzer - paralysis the foe, when it wears off the foe cringes. * Oil Man: Oil Drencher - makes the foe Oil Drenched, also damages fire foes. * Metal Man: Metal Saw - a very powerful attack that kills wood foes in one hit. * Air Blower: Whirlwind Shooter - kills foes in one hit. * Bubble Man: Bubble Trap - damages foes and traps them in a Bubble. * Crash Man: Crash Burner - can garauntee a burn, kills wood and ice foes in one hit. * Flash Man: Thunder Stopper - stops time and causes electrical damage. * Wood Man: Wood Aura - damages foe when attacked, may poison. * Needle Man: Needle Stabber - an attack that can leave foes Stabbed. * Magnet Man: Magnet Bomb - one hit kill attack with a bomb. * Gemini Man: Gemini Freezer - can Freeze foes. * Hard Man: Hard Stomp - cuts HP in half and Flattens. * Top Man: Top Cyclone - can cause foe to cringe. * Spark Man: Spark Pulse - can either cut HP in half or one hit kill. * Bright Man: Beserker Flash - everyone but Bright Man goes Beserk. * Toad Man: Acid Rain - a powerful attack that either Poisons or kills in one hit. * Pharaoh Man: Pharaoh Beam - cuts foes HP in half and Blinds them. * Ring Man: Ring Trapper - a Ring Boomerang that Traps foes. * Dust Man: Dust Bomber - hides a huge bomb in dust that can Blind foes. * Dive Man: Dive Whirlpool - protects the team for one turn and Traps foes. * Skull Man: Skull Shooter - shoots the Skull Barrier that makes foes Cringe. * Gravity Man: Gravity Crusher - kills foes in one hit by crushing them. * Wave Man: Tsunami - either kills in one hit or forces foes to flee. * Stone Man: Crusher Stone - crushes foes under a boulder that Flattens them. * Gyro Man: Gyro Cutter - cuts foes with a gyro that sometimes Stabs the enemy. * Star Man: Star Shower - launches energy stars at foes that can cause Cringing. * Charge Man: Charge Tackle - a tackle that can force the foe to flee. * Napalm Man: Napalm Barrage - kills in one hit using Napalm Bombs. * Crystal Man: Mirror Crystal - copy the foes attack. * Blizzard Man: Blizzard - an attack with icy wind that can Freeze. * Centaur Man: Centaur Kick - a kick on the head that kills in one hit. * Flame Man: Magma Blast - kills in one hit, but might KO teammates as well. * Knight Man: Mace Smasher - throws the mace hard enough to Stab foes. * Plant Man: Plant Blast - hits foes with petals that have Sleep spores. * Tomahawk Man: Tomahawk Slicer - one hit kill attack with a tomahawk. * Wind Man: Hurricane - kills foes in one hit with hurricane wind. * Yamato Man: Spear Slash - cuts HP in half with a slash from the spear. Status Ailments The ailments. Only for RPG style. * Poison - takes damage every turn * Burn - is killed in 3 turns but can be removed with water * Blind - foe takes no damage until it wears off * Beserk - increases damage given, but they can`t be controlled * Paralysis - cannot attack until it wears off * Sleep - can`t attack until attacked * Bubble - can`t attack until attacked by a physical attack * Cringe - Attacks will do half damage until it wears off * Freeze - next attack kills, but is defrosted by fire * Oil Drenched - fire attacks kill when Oil Drenched * Flat - loses a turn * Stabbed - very graphic, takes more damage than Poison * Forest Fire - everyone takes damage when a fire attack is used in the Forest * Trapped - when trapped, you take damage over turn and can`t flee * Confuse - either the foe takes no damage, or they hurt themselves * Nightmare - You can't attack, and you'll constantly take damage unless attacked. Category:Conceptual fan games